spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kelp/Issue XXI
The Kelp: Issue XXI 'is the twenty-first issue and the fourth issue of Volume II of the newsletter, ''The Kelp. It was initially published on November 2, 2016. Introduction Welcome back to another issue of The Kelp. We've got a lot in store in this issue, so I hope you guys will join in for the ride! Enjoy! [[User:SBCA|'''Luis~SBCA]] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] [[User:SBCA|''#Laban Pilipinas! ]] 06:43,11/2/2016 News Trolls and Vandals Invade SBFW by SBCA Recently, two users have made a big name for themselves here on the wiki after spamming and vandalizing the wiki. First, a user by the name of WikiaAndMeW vandalized multiple wikis, including ours. The user was reported to VSTF by SpongeBot678. Second, a user called Esperantino spammed and also made a blog which got him banned. Both users have been banned as of now with the first one even being globalled. If any of you have/see any other problems with vandals, please contact any administrator immediately. So for further notice, keep your eye out for these trolls. Comebacks by Plutoinapineapple A few days ago it was announced that ChocolateBrownieBoy and Nat Peterson made comebacks to this wiki. Well, The Imperial Ghost made his 2 week comeback extended and TheSponge231 also came back. So did some shows; ParodySponge came back with it's new episode called "Are". Bikini Bottom Survival also came back with the episode "Access Range". But Spongebob With Pluto won't be back for another week. Pluto is back! by Plutoinapineapple Spongebob with Pluto has returned with a new episode called Playhouse?.While having people make bad reviews and "bad grammer" Terrible Travis agrees it's a good series Sports Baseball: Chicago Cubs WIN World Series Yes, it's true. Only a year after the one Back to the Future 2 predicted them to win, they finally did. The Chicago Cubs defeated the Cleveland Indians 8-7 today in a 7-game series to bag the World Series title after 108 years. Congratulations!Also they break three curses!The Billy Goat,Black Cat,and Bartman Curse. Former Indians player Jim Thome threw the ceremonial first pitch before the game.Dexter Fowler led off the game with a home run for Chicago, becoming the first player ever to hit a lead-off home run in a World Series Game 7. The Indians tied the game in the bottom of the third inning with an RBI single by Santana, but the Cubs scored two runs in the fourth inning with a sacrifice fly by Russell and a double by Willson Contreras. To start the fifth inning, Báez hit a home run on the first pitch he saw to center, but a wild pitch by Jon Lester allowed Santana and Jason Kipnis to score, narrowing the Cubs' lead to 5–3.David Ross, in his final game, hit another home run at the top of the sixth. The Indians tied the game in the eighth inning with an RBI double by Brandon Guyer and a two-run home run by Rajai Davis off Cubs closer Aroldis Chapman. With the game tied 6–6 after nine innings, heavy rain rapidly approached the area and the game went into a 17-minute rain delay. Going into extra innings, the Cubs scored two runs in the top of the tenth inning on a double by Zobrist and a single by Miguel Montero. The Indians scored a run on a single by Davis in the bottom of the tenth inning, but Mike Montgomery finished the game for Chicago, ending the series.Zobrist won the World Series MVP award.YAY CUBS! Basketball: Anthony Davis and His Bad Team New Orleans Pelicans power forward Anthony Davis has just had his best season start in his young NBA career, however his team is still 0-4 in the standings. He said in an interview, "it's frustrating", referring to the situation. "I've been putting up 40-point games and they still can't lift us to a single win," Davis added. Weather Philippines Expect some rain for the week with the high of 90 degrees and gonna be Partly Cloud on Thursday and Friday. The Strongest wind speeds will be on Next Tuesday with the speeds of 9. USA Expect some sunny days ahead of you as it will be Sunny from Friday to Next Tuesday.But it will be Partly Cloudy too.On Thursday and Next Wednesday will be in for some rain though.The wind speeds will be 10 and 12. UK Expect Partly Cloudy for almost all week as on Friday it will be raining.As the wind speeds for the rain will be 9 so i don't expect you staying in your house all day. Puzzles Section Riddle of the Week '''Q: '''I have a bed but I don't sleep. Guess That User! (Part 3) #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ Hints: #The creator of Tales of Dawn #The co-writer on Tales of Dawn #The current writer of The Kelp Reviews Section #Our honorable dictator #Creator of "Cyberpunk" ''Last Week's Answers and Winners Answers *Guess That User! #2: 1. SamsungWtr 2. SpongeBot678 3. Arre 320 4. Gavin The Otter 5. Nat Peterson *Riddle of the Week: Wednesday. It was the name of a person, not the day of the week. Winners *Guess That User! #2: RadioGuy42 and SpongeBot678 *Riddle of the Week:' IseCremaPorSälįNūé' SpongeBot Fanon Reviews Hello everyone and welcome to SpongeBot Fanon Reviews. Now sadly I am too busy to write a review this week. However there will be a review next time! --SpongeBot678 (talk) 16:59, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Ghastly's Opinion Let's say about my opinion about why I returned. It was Luis. See ya next time!! --Do you wanna put that to the test? (talk) 00:46, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Cosmo Reviews Section To be written by Cosmobo. Reviews Greetings, users of this wiki. I, Kelpy G (aka MoonmanFanatic), shall write my opinion on some of the newest episodes airing on this network. This Issue's Reviewed Episodes: "Are", "Political 'Sandals'", "Access Range". "Are" (Show: ''ParodySponge'', Airdate: 26 October 2016) Ehhhhhhh...to be honest, most of Travis' episodes are quite overrated, and I don't know why. But hey, it's better than the trash here that was popular and respectable during the Great Spin-Off Famine of 2016. So anyways, here we go! Oh my... I know I wrote the original fanfiction of Tyce + Travis / Tycey vs. Tarvis, ''but I really think Travis took it to the next five levels Let's skip this weird and illegal beginning to the action Change that the to the SBFW Discord Why am I a patient? Excuse me? Just so you know, I'm exempted from this scene. Heh, I can't believe that Travis is still thinking that Jill Stein would win the elections. I mean seriously, Travis. Look at the polls. Two percent. You can't expect someone with 1 out of every 50 votes to win the election next week. But anyways, back to the episode, this is WEIRD. This episode defies all known logic. But nevertheless, it's cooler that way. Sounds like something Hillary would do. I can assure you that you are not straight, you literally said "I like Squidward" and stalk him creepily, SpongeBob. Second. Happiest. Ending. Ever. After the ''Russian Sleep Experiment ''one. '''Consensus: '''Full of filler, and one of the most overrated things I've ever seen. I mean just look at the beginning, I can count ten ToU violations in the first three paragraphs alone. This shouldn't even be ''compared ''to "Water Sex". If that episode beat this in any sense, it would be like Bhutan winning a war against the US, Europe, and China ''combined. But anyways, it's quite decent, not funny, but enjoyable. Rotten Kelp Rating: '73/100 "Political 'Sandals'" (Show: ''The Algae's Always Greener, ''Airdate: 31 October 2016 This is my own show, so you my be thinking that I'll have a bias on it. Seriously, I will try my best to not overrate it. It's like Hitler, really. He may have...you know, killed like twelve million innocent civilians based on their ethnicity and religion, but...he increased the wages of the Germans, set up enviornmental protection laws, built massive highways, and literally invented universal healthcare. But let's stop talking about him, and go to this episode. How exciting. This man is a savage. That grammar tho. I wrote this entire thing in three days (Travis takes three months), so grammar errors, well they won't be as often as Calaz. I agree with that wall on SpongeBobiastan part. Way better than the real Taj Mahal. Wait, not "real". This is the real one. India steals everything. Oh ben benny benny boy, ben benny benny boy, he's my sweet little baby, and now we are currently dating, beep boop beep yeah! I should stop using Greentext so much. Just so you know, "Wanker" is a Canadian/British/Indian term for "one who masturbates" or someone who does innapropriate sexual behavior. ''I'm going to release the rest of this later this day. -Kelpy G Closing Message Thanks for reading this jam-packed issue of The Kelp, I hope you enjoyed it! Have a good day and #DFTBA. [[User:SBCA|'''Luis~SBCA]] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] ''#Laban Pilipinas! '' 09:02,11/3/2016 Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume II Category:2016 Category:SBCA Category:Percyblu Category:Plutoinapineapple Category:SpongeBot678 Category:The Imperial Ghost